


No Signal

by deltachye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Challenge Response, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, hey what did he deserve? not that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x pietro maximoff]Out of the weird Maximoff twins, you had to get the weird one that ran fast, along with a signal deadzone. How were you going to play Ballz and avoid talking to him, now?[In response to the first prompt of the October 2017 Prompt Off (Lunaescence.com).]





	No Signal

**Author's Note:**

> it's vvvvvvv hard to write anything meaningful in a 1k word lim when u just have so much abundant love for a guy that spoke like 3 lines before............ :,)

“No signal. Shit.”

You slapped the back of your phone as if that would help knock some service bars back into it. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work. Pietro watched with patronising amusement, shaking his head and laughing at you as you paced with the cellular device held high above your head.

“We’re on a mountain, [Name]. I think it makes sense that you have no service.”

“Yeah, we’re on a mountain! Mount The Middle Of Buttfuck Nowhere is really beautiful, isn’t it? I can’t wait to get mauled by giant bears while we sit on our asses as two fuckin’ ducks!”

“I think of myself as more of a swan,” he said, making a complete joke out of your genuine panic. He brushed fair silver hair back from his forehead and hopped off the log, throwing an arm around your shoulders. Unimpressed, you allowed yourself to be jostled around as he gave you a friendly shake. “Don’t worry, all right? The others will find us soon enough.”

“ _Let’s just hike up the secret base’s mountain!_ ” you mocked, referring to everybody’s earlier words. You pushed his arm off of you disgruntledly. “ _We have to be incognito. Helicopters would attract too much attention! A giant green thing and some Norse lightning god won’t! So [Name], you go with the annoying Maximoff and get on up there, okay?_ ”

“Is that your Captain America impression?”

“No, it was Black Widow’s!” you snapped. You groaned, pulling on your hair as you squatted down low into the moist, rotting leaves. A moan of despair. “This sucks! I couldn’t even get stranded with somebody with actual combat skills?”

“Hey,” he remarked, sounding hurt for once. “I can fight.”

“You can run fast,” you corrected bluntly. “I might as well be Tails collecting rings with fucking Sonic the goddamn Hedgehog.”

“Hedgehog? I thought you said I was a duck.”

“You didn’t have Sonic in Sokovia? Oh, forget about it.” You sat, cross-legged. “We’d get more lost trying to find our way back to the base, so might as well camp out until somebody remembers that we’re missing.”

“Might be a while.” He sat down beside you heavily, scooting closer to you as you tried to move away. “It’s kind of cozy. Maybe you’ll actually talk to me now that your phone’s dead.” He flashed a charming grin that no doubt tugged the panties off of the lines of girls before you, but you weren’t buying it. Scowling, you pointed at the ground.

“Get some firewood. I’m going to shoot it until it starts a fire.”

“I thought we were supposed to be inconspicuous?”

“I want to shoot something!” you barked, “and you better move before it turns into _you_!”

“All right, all right.” He chuckled to himself again, getting up and leaving you be. After a moment, when you deemed it safe, you stole a look behind you. He was squatting in the brush, pulling together twigs and other dry pieces of wood. You sighed.

“Well, could be worse,” you mumbled.

It got worse.

The bullet hadn’t yet hit the ground before the force of a million Gs yanked your soul out of your body. Eyes wide, you could only realize that you were someplace different when you felt Pietro’s arms around your ass. Blood rushed to your head. You were dangling off of his shoulder like a sack of beets.

“Let me go!” you cried, “what is it?!”

“Not a bear,” he muttered. His hands squeezed your buttocks. “Hold on, will you?”

“Wait—!”

You’d never had to undergo the displeasure of being carted along by the fast Maximoff twin before. You’d seen him in action—as well as you _could_ see him when he was whizzing around—but you’d never had to be lugged along so quickly that your scream couldn’t even catch up with you. You had no choice but to cling to his shoulders.

Unceremoniously, he came to a screeching halt. Wind slammed you and you squeezed your eyes shut to protect them from the dust storm he’d kicked up. Now that you could actually hear, the pops of bullets and crashes of fighting rung deep in your ear.

“Looks like our friends found us,” Pietro breathed, his chest rising rapidly with heavy gasps of air. “You okay?” He touched your cheek and you jumped, still shell-shocked from being blasted around at Mach speeds. His hands were dyed crimson when he withdrew his fingers, and you felt the sting of a cut. You shook your head and jumped to your feet, unclipping your gun from its holster.

“Hey, you wanted to talk, right? So let’s talk. Get me to that tree so I can have a better vantage point to shoot.”

He seemed to be a little bit hesitant before seeing the bloodlust burn in your eyes. He wasn’t crazy enough to cross you in this mood, so he obliged, picking you back up. Now that you were expecting it, you realized that his jacket held warm notes of pinewood that didn’t match the musty air of the forest.

God, you really were going insane. You’d have to ask Wanda to purge your head free of her brother when this was over.

After the operation was squeaky clean and done, you landed yourself in: a cushy hospital bed. Apparently, you didn’t possess Tail’s ability to take off, and one broken ankle and shattered rib later…

You blinked as the phone disappeared from your hand. Glowering, you looked up at Pietro, who tossed the cell in his hand smugly.

“It’s rude to be on your phone,” he chastised.

“I was waiting for you to die. You suck at Sonic.”

“I didn’t have video games. We were poor.”

“Okay, fine. Make up excuses all you want, but stop losing our lives!”

You rolled your eyes as you picked up your controller. He leant his head back onto your shoulder. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes again, and allowed your own head to rest against his.

**Author's Note:**

> https://goo.gl/B9vahQ


End file.
